


Forever Young (Spies)

by crazymofo2017



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, F/M, Future Fic, Gun Violence, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Self-Harm, Threesome, aka bts being royal spies, and blackpink being poor/not rich spies, graphic smut, royal spies, street spies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 18:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12216444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazymofo2017/pseuds/crazymofo2017
Summary: "Fuck this shit! What do you expect from us, we're young and wild, we might as well just kill them! I don't give a fuck about what you say!"B.T.S (or Bulletproof Two-Faced Spies) and BlackPink are considered to be one of the most intelligent and high technological group of spies in Asia, well that's what all other gangs know as they are kept quiet, undercover from the public.Each having their own roles and positions, they are set to meet each other unexpectedly. BTS's goal? Either let them have the nerve to join their organization without any form of training or...kill all the members under 72 hours.Inspired By the MV and Lyrics of BTS's DNA





	Forever Young (Spies)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bts and Blackpink Shippers](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Bts+and+Blackpink+Shippers).



> A/N: This is my very first fan fiction to be published so I'm sorry for any mistakes or cringe moments! >.< I hope I can be a good writer and finish this story perfectly!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Explanation of each member's traits, positions, roles, and mischiefs... Part 1

# Beginning of Chaos

**Jungkook's POV**

Waking up early for the first time, I managed to take a hot steaming shower and prepare myself for the day by putting on my newly, fashioned-made dark red tuxedo.

Walking down stairs to the kitchen, I saw Jimin on the other side of the stairs. Once he saw me, he raised his eyebrows as if mocking me for thinking I was going to be able to be the first one ready. His annoying glare made me clutch my hand into a fist.

Jimin walked over to me with his also newly-made suit, his grey checkered coat and "fancy" fake glasses.

Jimin: "Hey? What are you doing up so early? Perhaps trying to show off to father that you finally "matured"?" He put one hand on my shoulder which I shoved off.

Me: "Shut up." I glared at him before walking down the long fleet of stairs. He chuckled and ran after me.

Jimin: "Yah! How dare you disrespect your older brother?!" Once we made it to the first floor, I turned around to look at him.

Me: "Who ever said you're my brother and we're just a year apart?!"

Jimin: "Wow...living together for 6 years and I'm still not apart of your family?"

I ignored him and headed to the dining room, there I saw father in the middle of all the chairs. He raised his head and looked at us as if waiting for something. I was confused about what to do when I saw Jimin come from behind me all of a sudden and bow to him.

Jimin: "Father. Good morning. Did you sleep well?" He took a seat carefully. Shit, I forgot about that.

Father: "Good morning Jimin. I had a nice rest thank you for asking, I'm glad at least you have nice manners..." He looked at me.

Me: "Sorry Father...I'm a bit dazed right now since it's still early morning. Good morning." I said quietly and cautiously took a seat.

Father: "You've been doing this your entire lifetime and still can't get the hang of it can you? Jungkook. You need to step it up a bit and catch up with the other boys."

Me: "Yes Father, I understand..."

Father: "Now, where was I? Why aren't the others here yet?" He looked at Jimin.

Jimin: "Oh. Namjoon and Hoseok came home late yesterday so they might be asleep. Taehyung woke up earlier this morning and left to work on something at school. Jin slept over at a friend's house because he was studying. And Yoongi...he's still asleep Father..." Dad sighed out of disbelief.

Father: "Samantha!" His maid came over to him. "Tell those that are asleep to come down here at this instant!" She nodded and left.

I looked at Jimin across the table, surprised he actually lied. 

**Lisa's POV**

I slowly opened my eyes, adjusting to the bright sun light. I sat there on my bed with my face and hair looking horrible as always. When I was about to get up, Jennie came in, almost breaking the door down because of how unstable it was. 

Me: "Careful! I don't want to replace that shit!" 

Jennie: "Sorry...Yah. Let's go to the living room. We're having a meeting!"

Me: "Meeting? That's rare. What kind of meeting?"

Jennie: "A BIG meeting. Hurry up!" She then left the room. 

**30 Minutes Later**

I walked into the messy living room and saw the girls there with their pajamas still on. I'm guessing they barely woke up too. Jennie was standing up and Jisoo was leaning against the couch. I jumped onto the couch, cuddling with Rose.

Jennie: "Ok guys! Look. I got an email from someone...I don't know how! But somehow he knows about us..."

Rose: "What?! How? Who the hell are they?" We all looked worried.

Jennie: "Here! Look at all the emails we sent to each other!" She took out her phone and showed us the screen. We were all shocked.

_[shinbhc@xxxxx] "Hello. Before you run off and ask questions, I just want to let you know I'm not dangerous or we aren't... Through ways I can't explain to you, I have found out your contact information. I've sent you this to ask of a proposal. Please reply back if you are interested."_

_[144jn_bp@xxxxx] "Hello. I'm not replying because I'm interested but more confused. Who are you? Why did you want my contact information? And what do you mean proposal? I'll only reply again if you answer ALL of these questions."_

_[shinbhc@xxxxx] "I understand why you are confused, I would be too. Who am I? You can call me Sir Shin if you would like. I should be someone you might be familiarized with, you must've at least heard of me. I'm quite popular in the crime world just as you are. I wanted your contact information to ask you about the proposal. I'm sure a teenage girl like you would have thought about a marriage proposal but that is not it. Since you are working with no company, I would like to invite you to mine. Here in my home, you will be safe and protected from the outside world, under one condition, you must work for me."_

_[144jn_bp] "How do you know this info about me? From what I hear, I'm curious about what type of "work" you want me to do but I feel like I don't want to know! Don't contact me again if this has to do with the selling of drugs, sexual jobs, or illegal actions!"_

Me: "What the hell?! You know what? I can hack into his account and see who the fuck he is?"

Rose: "That's a good idea! To make sure he isn't just some random creepy guy!"

Jennie: "Cool. While you do that, let's search him up online to see if we find anything." She looked at Jisoo which she then nodded.

**A While Later**

I was frustrated on my laptop with Rose beside me. After almost an hour later, Jennie came up from behind me.

Jennie: "Hey. Did you find anything?" I sighed.

Me: "No. This is weird. It's like hacking into the government's files but worse! Why is his company so secured?!" I whined.

Rose: "Do you think he really has something to do with an organization? He said something about us being familiarized with him..."

Jisoo: "It's ok though. Our information online is secured so I don't think he would be able to get personal information about all of us. Unless it's someone from school like a hacker, it'd be impossible to track him down!" Jennie sighed. 

Jennie: "Wait! I got another reply!"

_[shinbhc@xxxxx] "I promise you that it doesn't include any of those...well except for the final one. I'm sure you wouldn't have a problem with that since you have experienced murder...along with the rest of your group. To show how much of an importance this is to me, I will tell you. Lalisa Manoban, nickname Lisa. 16 Years Old, born in Bangkok, Thailand. Works with hacking and technology issues. Chaeyoung Park/Roseanne Park, nickname Rose. 18 Years Old, born in New Zealand but moved to Australia. Works with entering buildings secretly and is the "flexible" member. Kim Jisoo, 18 years old and born in Seoul SK. Works with getting information from your victims and leads them to you. Jennie Kim, 17 years old and born in Seoul SK but moved to New Zealand. Is the strength of the group and leader. Am I right?"_

Jisoo: "What the hell? We haven't seen anything like this?" 

Jennie: "It's ok...we aren't going to join his company. As far as we know, he can just be faking all of it and just want to kill us all..."

After that we decided to just ignore them for now. Do you think he'll forget about us?

**Taehyung's POV**

We were in the meeting room after getting scolded for being late. It was quiet until Hoseok broke the silence.

Hoseok: "So Father...you said we have an important meeting-"

Sir Shin: "Hoseok! We're in a work place now. Use Sir!" Hoseok apologized and looked down.

Jungkook: "Is this about a new mission?"

Sir Shin: "No. I called you all in because of a important decision I made. Do you all remember about the girl organization I talked about last week?"

Jin: "The one with 4 girls?" He nodded.

Sir Shin: "I invited them to live at our home." We all got shocked. Yoongi stood up showing how confused and angry he was.

Yoongi: "But Sir? Do you mean we're going to be having to train them?"

Sir Shin: "No. I'm not training them. They are already experienced enough. I want to move them in and work for the company."

Jungkook: "What do you mean you're not training them? We all have suffered through years of training to get a placement here!

Me: "Don't you think it's a bit unfair to let them in all of a sudden?"

Sir Shin: "Stop complaining! I already made my decision but that doesn't mean it's official. I've sent their leader several emails but they have shown little interest in joining, I must work on convincing them." It was silent because nobody knew what to say.

Namjoon: "Sir. How do you know they're not dangerous? They might fool us into letting them in only ending up trying to kill us all!"

Sir Shin: "One of the reasons I'm doing this is for you all. I don't believe you are at your maximum level yet so I contacted them to help you all. Unless you somehow prove to me you are ready to be without my commands, I will not change my decision."

He got up from his chair and was walking out of the room.

Jungkook: "What if we do prove to you that we don't need your commandments?!" He shouted and everyone looked at him as if he was crazy.

Sir Shin: "And how will you do that?" He turned around.

Jungkook: "Give us some way to prove it." He walked over to him as if provoking him.

We then looked at each other and knew we could go for it. We stood by his side, supporting Jungkook.

Namjoon: "Yeah...give us a challenge. You'll be surprised." Namjoon smirked.

Sir Shin: "If you say so. How about this? If you kill the 4 girls under a time limit, that'll prove that not only are you ready, but you'll all be considered one of the best organizations out there." 

We stayed silent and weren't sure how to respond. Isn't that too much...to kill them. I'm not sure we can-

Jimin: "Fine. Give us the limit." Sir Shin chuckled.

Sir Shin: "Since you wanted a challenge, 72 hours." How are we going to do this?! "I will not mention anything about you to them. This will be kept a secret between us."

We all nodded our heads.

Holy shit. I wouldn't be so nervous if they weren't in the top 3 most dangerous organizations out there.


End file.
